Proposals! Fun with Marriage! Mwoohaha!
by older and ashamed
Summary: Harry asks Ron for some advice, but Ron's answer isn't quite what he had in mind! oneshot for now. Maybe do more. yes, Harry DOES get around to asking Ginny! T for no particular reason.


**_Yes I know this will all be resolved in book seven, but I just had such a good idea for it! I know it will be worthless when the seventh book comes out, but seeing as that will probably take a year, this is a filler._**

__

**_by the way, for some weird reason the fanfic thing deleted some of my spaces and question-marks and stuff, so just to tell you, Harry's first explanation IS meant to be joind togther, but the rest is just the computer, k?_**

_**So here you have it, the proposals…**_

**_Proposals: Ginny and Harry+ some! >:_-)**

**_A few yearsafter Voldemort is defeated_ (coz we all know he will be. And as to JKR's "how do you know I'm not going to killHarry off?", I say it's because she knows that if she does a big mob of kids and their parents will come chasing after her with stakes and torches yelling "Burn, witch, burn!". THAT'S how I know. lol!), _Harry and Ginny are together, as are Ron and Hermione…_**

Harry was nervous. Very nervous. He, Ron and Hermione were walking down the beach by Harry's house (**_He bought one coz he wouldn't live at Grimmauld place, and he needed a place of his own and for 'some reason' the ministry gave him loads of reward money. Ginny lives with him and she has finished school. Ron and Hermione are staying with them for the weekend.)_**. Ginny was cooking dinner, after brushing off all offers of help, and practically ordering them to_"Get out of my way, and don't you **dare **break that plate, Ron!"_.**_(Molly's daughter!)_**. Harry wanted to ask Ron something, but had no idea where to begin.

Ron and Hermione were walking next to him, arm in arm. Eventually Ron, thoroughly irritated by Harry's long, brooding silence, burst out, "Oh common Harry, mate, spit it out!"

Harry looked at him, surprised. Then he took a deep breath and blurted, "Iwannamarryyasister!" he blurted, very fast. he wasn't sure how Ron would take it. Ron could be very protective of Ginny.

Ron looked puzzled, "Come again?"

"I want to marry your sister!" Harry repeated, more slowly.

Ron blinked, looking as though he had been hit in the face by a large rubber chicken.Then he grinned at Harry, "Brilliant! That's bloody Brilliant!I always knew you two were made for each other! So where's the problem?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Well, it's just, how are you supposed to ask a question like that! It sure isn't something they taught us in school!"

Ron frowned slightly, then his expression grew crafty, and he looked down at Hermione. "So what do you say, Hermione? Will you marry me?"

She looked up at him, startled **_(can't really blame her, can you?)_**, then a rosy blush began to creep slowly up her cheeks. "Oh, well, Um, a-alright then." She answered amazedly. Harry struggled very hard to control himself.

Ron grinned happily, kissed her, then grinned up at Harry, his ears rapidly turning scarlet. "There you go, mate. Nothing to it!"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry began to laugh helplessly, and after a second or two Hermione joined in.

"What?" demanded Ron sheepishly, though he too had begun to chuckle. Harry gave up completely at that point and burst out into gales of hysterical laughter.

------------------------------------

Later that night

(once they'd all calmed down a bit and they'd told Ginny and they'd gone hysterical again and they'd calmed down a bit. _**Phew**_)

------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny lay together on the beach, looking out to sea. It was a cool, calm night with only the slightest hint of a breeze, and the silver half moon shone gently down on the sea, making it sparkle with a million tiny flecks of moonlight. Ginny's head rested contentedly on Harry's shoulder, but Harry was far from relaxed. _This is it. Just like Ron. _He paused. _Well, maybe not **quite** like Ron. Still, it worked. Which is weird._

"Harry?" Ginny asked lazily "What is it? What's wrong? You've been acting really oddly lately. And you're trembling." She added.

He took a deep breath. "Ginny will you marry me?"

To Harry's amazement she jumped up, gave a whoop of joy, and kissed him soundly. "About time!" she exclaimed when they pulled apart.

"What d'you mean?"

"I've been waiting for aaaaages for you to ask me!" She laughed at Harry's slightly bemused expression. "Men and their nerves!" she teased gently.

"Well, why didn't you just say so! I've been worrying about it for _months_! If you wanted to get married why couldn't _you _ask!"

She grinned impishly down at him. "I didn't want to spoil the fun!"

**_Aaaaaww… isn't that sweet! I just thought of this one night when I couldn't sleep. Random, but fun!_**

**_I might do more characters, it depends if you want me to. Telltelltell!_**


End file.
